


Metropolis Zone

by The_Architect_Of_Light



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Architect_Of_Light/pseuds/The_Architect_Of_Light
Summary: Based on the Sonic 2 stage of the same name, Sonic and Tails are heading to stop Dr. Robotnick and end up in Metropolis Zone...
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 6





	Metropolis Zone

Tails ducked underneath the arch that seemed... A little too obvious for his height. He looked to Sonic who was walking ahead of him. 

"This is definitely the place. I can almost, smell, that Robotnick..." Sonic muttered under his breath. Tails heard him though.

"Yeah. I can see the bad nicks all over." Tails mentioned as he scanned with his eyes at all the machines that were busy keeping the place up to speed. There were literally THOUSANDS of the damn things...

Sonic cast a look back to Tails. "Ya know, there are a few things about this place that isn't exactly..." He chuckled nervously, "... Young people-friendly." 

Tails tilted his head at Sonic before returning to looking around. "Yeah... I can... Sort of see that." He agreed with Sonic as he walked past a sign that said: CASINO. All over it.

The pair walked through another series of arches before spotting Badnicks up ahead. Sonic, being Sonic, grinned and kicked into high speed at them - Dealing with them in almost the same time it took to actually get to them.

Tails, on the other hand, was nervously looking at someone who was towering over him. 

"A... Fox?" The raccoon muttered. "We don't serve your kind here!" 

The raccoon attempted to attack Tails by going for his head... However,

Tails ducked and rolled underneath the Racoon and headed in the same direction Sonic had - "No offense, but I don't care." Tails said to him.

Tails bumped into a walking patron of the Casino who looked down at him. Tails started to sweat - This person was HUGE!

"Hmmm?"

Tails bowed his head. "I'm sorry. I'm just following my friend Son- AH!" Tails jumped as something pinched his butt and, he did in fact, jump into a pool of coins...

Sonic sighed and pulled Tails from the pool and headed to another part of the Zone. "Be more careful bud, like I said, this place isn't young people friendly." 

Tails nodded. "Yeah..."

[Meanwhile...]

Dr. Robotnick looked at the CCTV that was situated around the area. "Mmmm? Ah. Sonic and Tails... Good. I'm glad they could make it." 

Silver Sonic, standing behind Dr. Robotnick in all its metal glory nodded slowly. "How soon for attack?" 

"Soon. We just need to get to the Death Egg." 

Silver Sonic nodded his metallic head and turned, practicing his techniques against other Badnicks to get it... Deadly right.

[Back with Sonic and Tails...]

"Heyyyyy, young girl fox... Wanna have a nice time?" 

Tails moved behind Sonic as a Squirrel almost grabbed him by the tails. "N-No thanks!" 

Sonic moved his hand in front of the Squirrel's face. "Not today Martin." 

Martin groaned. "Why do you get ALL the nice ones Sonic!?" 

Sonic chuckled. "For one, that fox is a guy, second, he's my buddy - You talk nice, and there wouldn't be any problems." 

Martin sighed and went back to his drink. "Great... Now I'm seeing things. First I thought the fox was a girl... Then... Ugh." Martin fell over and onto the floor, his drink spilling with him.

Tails could literally SMELL the alcohol and pinched his nose. "Ewwww, gross." 

Sonic grasped Tails' hand and raced forwards - Heading into the darker, seedier, parts of the Metropolis Zone... To try and catch up with Dr. Robotnick.

[To Be Continued.]


End file.
